Meng
Introduction Percy soared overhead, a grey parrot, typically found further south in warmer climates though Percy was an exception. His master had sent him up into the air for the hunt, eyeing the boar up Percy flies low and lets out a squawk, seconds later an iron bolt flies into the side of it's chase. The boar struggles to escape though collapses after less than a dozen paces and shortly afterwards a dog comes bounding up to the corpse, time for the parrot to return to his master. Current actions (Winter 314) Whilst looking for work Meng sent a pageboy to contact Kytuzian, whom Meng falsely believed to be a noble of great wealth although it was reported he was missing in action, following up this information Meng headed to the Rusty Pick where he was rumoured to frequent in search of him. Following a lead regarding child snatchers who lived deep within the Eelspine range, on his search he found the Zimtar tribe along with Kytuzian. (Spring 315) For the sum of one ducat Meng tamed warbears there and before departing for Miring gave Kytuzian a chance of ascape in the form of weaponary and a bear's assistance in return for payment of one ducat, the attempt at running away was unsucsessful although Meng does not know this. After arriving in Miring Meng spoke with the new king who says he may have work for him soon, once a ship is avaliable he is to head to the coastal Vasir and encourage buisnesses to return to Miring Background Whilst serving as a marksman Under the rule of King Eric, Meng became severely injured in combat, this left him blind and without his right arm, the field hospital wanting him to continue service fitted the stump with a crossbow attachment before learning his eyesight was never to return. When this was found out Meng was disbanded from the military and began wandering the wilds with his dog, Buster. On his travels he found an injured grey parrot and after bringing it back into good health trained it as a spotter bird. He has also gained a natural affinity for animals and has speculated after their vital help which occasionally comes his way that they may have souls, though he's probably wrong. Companions Percy A spotter parrot (modeled on the African Grey Parrot, often thought to be the most intelligent bird), when Meng gives the order "spot" Percy will fly to the target signaled and squawk, giving away their position, he'll then return to Meng for a reward and new target or sit on his crossbow where he often perches. Buster A loyal attack dog gifted a few months before his incident in the army, they have grown close in the two years they have explored the wild together, his training includes being told to "wait" where he'll stay until his name is called, the other bit of training he's received is that any target Meng shoots, Buster will pursue its target, bringing it back, waiting by it or attacking it as appropriate. Category:Players